1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices and, more specifically, to at least one wing that is releasably fastened to the device body having at least one wing receptacle.
The present invention further envisions fishing devices having a body incorporating a plurality of apertures for egress of scent or bait from said body.
Additionally provided is a cantilevered wing support extending transversely from a wing serving to resist wing deformation while moving through water.
Further provided is a body having at least one receptacle for bait and/or scents. The receptacle can be a compartment formed by sectioning the device body into separable portions providing access to said compartment for placement therein of said bait and/or scent. The separable portions device body further provides for a fastener for latching the two portions together thereby closing said compartment. Also provided is a device body having at least one receptacle with the body receptacle having separable portions that are hinged with the separable portions having bait fastening means for attaching a bait fish to the winged fish device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other fishing lures which provide for releasable fishing lure attachments. While these fishing lures may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide at least one wing for a fishing device having a body incorporating at least one wing receptacle for releasably attaching said wing to said fishing device wherein said fishing device provides a plurality of various sized wings to effect a predetermined device body motion caused by said wing/wings while moving through water.
It is further desirable to provide a fishing device body having at least one device body receptacle for releasably attaching at least one wing thereto and wherein said body incorporates separable portions providing access to a receptacle for attachment of bait or scent to said device body.